A new world
by xx-twilight-fictions-xx
Summary: Le monde à changé. La race humaine est en voie d'extinction. La guerre n'en fini plus. Mais une personne va arriver à faire pencher la balance. Reste à savoir dans quel camp...
1. Chapitre 1 : Là où tout a commencé

**PROLOGUE**

Nous sommes en l'an 2050. La population humaine est presque éteinte. Une nouvelle race de personnes est en train d'être créée et de s'approprier la planète Terre. On les appelle les Envahisseurs.

Seule une petite quantité d'humains ont survécu à leurs attaques. Ils ne sont plus qu'une centaines, tous regroupés dans une petite bourgade au nord des Etats-Unis, nommée Forks, où se situe la dernière base militaire qui éxiste.

Dans cette base, parmis tout les soldats et autres militaires, se trouve les meilleurs combattants qu'on ai jamais connu, ce sont les Warriors. Anciennement connus sous le nom d'Envahisseurs, ils ont préféré se retirer de leurs rangs pour pouvoir se battre aux côtés des humains.

Parmis eux, il y a :

- **Le Major Edward Masen**, 22 ans, grand, musclé, cheveux châtains, en batailles, avec des reflets cuivrés et des yeux bleus ciel. Sa particularité : contrôle l'eau ( et donc la glace ).

- **Le Lieutenant Jacob Black**, 21 ans, grand, musclé, cheveux bruns, courts, et des yeux marrons. Sa particularité : contrôle le feu.

- **Le Lieutenant Jasper Withlock**, 24 ans, grand, musclé, cheveux châtains, mi-longs, et des yeux verts. Sa particularité : contrôle les émotions des gens.

- **Le Sergent Emmett McCarty**, 22 ans, grand, très musclé, cheveux blonds, courts, et des yeux bleus. Sa particularité : contrôle la terre.

- **Le Sergent Démétri Swan**, 23 ans, grand, musclé, cheveux châtains foncés, courts, et des yeux bleus. Sa particularité : contrôle l'air.

- **Le Medecin Carlisle Cullen**, 36 ans, grand, un peu musclé, cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et des yeux bleus foncés. Sa particularité : peut guérrir les gens.

- **La Technicienne Alice Brandon**, 20 ans, taille moyenne, plutôt fine, cheveux bruns, mi-longs, coiffés en piques et des yeux marrons clairs. Sa particularité : peut voir le futur.

- **La Mécanicienne Rosalie Hale**, 24 ans, assez grande, plutôt fine, cheveux blonds, longs, tombant en boucles et des yeux marrons clairs. Sa particularité : peut déplacer les gens ou les choses par la pensée.

- **La Secrétaire Esmée Cullen**, 34 ans, taille moyenne, plutôt fine, cheveux châtains, arrivant aux épaules, tombant en boucles et des yeux verts. Sa particularité : peut lire dans les pensées.

A eux seuls, ils forment le bataillon le plus puissant que les humains possèdent. Maintenant, reste à savoir si ils seront assez fort pour battre les ennemis qui se rapprochent de plus en plus de leur base, afin de détruire les derniers humains de cette planète.

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA OU TOUT A COMMENCE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Je m'appelle Edward Masen et je suis le Major de la dernière base militaire qui existe sur la planète Terre. Nous résidons à Forks, une petite bourgade aux nord des Etats-Unis. C'est ici le seul endroit où des humains normaux sont encore en vie. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez ce que nous sommes, nous les Warriors ? Et bien nous sommes d'anciens Envahisseurs. Nous sommes des humains, mais avec une particularité que certains appelent un don. Et c'est parce que nous avons ce don que nous sommes encore vivants.

Le chef des Envahisseurs, Aro Volturi, est le premier humain à avoir possédé une particularité, et c'est à cause de lui et de ses frères, Caïus et Marcus Volturi, que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Ils veulent créer un monde où seuls les personnes possédant un don vivraient car ils pensent que cela fait de nous des personnes superieurs aux autres humains. C'est ainsi qu'une guerre des clans a commencé. Elle dure maintenant depuis plus de 10 ans, et puisqu'Aro et ses frères ont rallié presque toutes les personnes dôtées d'un don à leur cause, les humains en ont subi les conséquences. Il n'en reste plus qu'une centaine maintenant, sans compter les militaires qui combattent ou travaillent à nos côtés.

Nous sommes 9 à avoir quitté les rangs des Envahisseurs pour essayer de garder la race humaine en vie. Il y a Jacob Black, qui peut contrôler le feu et qui a de ce fait une chaleur corporelle toujours surélevée, il est donc mon opposé puisque je peux contrôler l'eau et la glace et donc ma température corporelle est beaucoup plus basse qu'un humain normal. Il y a Jasper Withlock, qui peut contrôler les émotions des gens et qui est en couple avec Alice Brandon, qui elle peut voir le futur. Il y a aussi Emmett McCarty, qui peut contrôler la terre et qui est en couple avec Rosalie Hale, qui elle peut déplacer les gens ou les choses par la pensée. Il y a également Carlisle Cullen, qui peut guérir les gens et qui est marié depuis peu à Esmée Cullen, qui elle peut lire dans les pensées. Et pour finir, il y a Démétri Swan, qui peut contrôler l'air.

Cela fait maintenant plus de 7 ans que nous avons rejoint les rangs humains et que nous combattons à leurs côtés. Nous n'avons jamais eu de pertes au niveau des Warriors, mais nous avons vu les humains mourir les uns après les autres, jusqu'à être presque inexistants. Une centaine d'humains normaux sur une planette, c'est comme un grain de sable sur une plage. Ce n'est rien. Et même si nous savons que nos chances de victoires sont minimes, puisque les Envahisseurs sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, environs 1000 personnes, et qu'ils possèdent tous des dons, nous ne baisserons pas les bras, car quand viendra notre heure, nous pourrons partir tranquille en nous disant que nous avons fait notre possible, sans rien regretter.

Je suis actuellement dans ma cabine de chambre, nous en avons tous une, car nous n'avons pas assez de place dans la base militaire pour installer de véritables chambres pour tout le monde, donc, que se soit les humains que nous protégions, ou les militaires, nous devons nous contenter d'une cabine de 9 mètres carré pour dormir ou avoir un peu d'intimité.

La base militaire est entourée de grilles éléctriques super puissantes et de deux grands portails éléctriques, un devant et un derrière. Elle est composée de 2 étages et d'un sous-sol. Au sous-sol, nous entreposons nos armes et c'est également là que nous avons toutes nos voitures et le garage, que Rosalie dirige. Il y a trois sorties dans les sous-sol, une qui nous ramène a l'étage supérieur, et deux pour les voitures qui nous amènent chacune devant une des deux entrées extérieures grâce à un tunnel souterrain.

Au rez-de-chaussée, nous avons toutes les salles de réunions, le réfectoire pour manger, les cuisines, les salles d'équipements avec tout les vêtements et le matériel électronique dont nous avons besoin, une salle de surveillance où toutes les caméras de la base sont reliées, une salle d'entraînement pour se battre ou se muscler, une bibliothèque, ainsi que deux salle de repos avec des jeux, des canapés, des télés et autres pour nous divertir et nous changer les idées de temps en temps.

Au premier étage, il y a toutes les cabines de chambre des humains que nous protégions, ainsi qu'une quinzaine de cabines de douche installées dans une grande salle qui comporte autant de lavabos et de mirroirs.

Et pour finir, au deuxième étage, il y a les cabines de chambre de tout les militaires qui combattent ou travaillent avec nous, ainsi que les notres, et il y a également une quinzaine de cabines de douches dans une grande salle avec des lavabos et des mirroirs.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Alice frapper à ma porte et entrer.

**Alice :** Alors Edward, tu rêves encore ?

**Edward :** Il faut bien essayer de se distraire un peu !

**Alice :** Si tu veux on est tous dans la salle de repos, Emmett essaye de battre Jasper aux jeux vidéo.

**Edward :** Peut-être une autre fois. J'ai pas trop la tête à jouer en ce moment donc je préfère rester au calme.

**Alice :** Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

**Edward :** Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas.

**Alice :** Edward ! Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien, alors dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse ?

**Edward :** Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop le moral, c'est tout.

**Alice :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va...

**Edward :** Alice ?!

Elle avait les yeux voilés, et le regard dans le vide. Une vision. Quand elle eu enfin reprit ses esprits, une expression paniquée s'était mis en place sur son visage.

**Edward :** Alice, qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?

**Alice :** Il faut qu'on ait une réunion. Maintenant.

Nous nous levions dans la seconde et nous dirigions vers la salle de repos. Nous descendîmes les escaliers en courant et une fois arrivés à destination, Alice ouvrit la porte et cria le prénom des autres Warriors qui se dirigèrent directement vers nous. On alla ensuite tous dans la salle de réunion et on prit place comme à notre habitude.

**Carlisle :** Que se passe-t-il Alice ?

**Alice :** J'ai eu une vision.

**Emmett :** Et ?

**Alice :** Et nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

**Esmée :** Donnes-nous les détails.

**Alice :** J'ai vu que, dans la soirée, les Envahisseurs vont se rapprocher de notre base, et j'ai aussi vu une fille se battre contre eux. La chose qui m'a le plus inquiété c'est la force dont disposait la jeune fille. Elle les a presque tous tué à elle toute seule, mais après elle s'est évanouie et les survivants l'ont ramené avec eux.

**Jacob :** Je ne vois pas où est le problème. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils ne viennent pas nous attaquer, alors pourquoi tant de précipitations ?

**Alice :** Tu ne comprends pas ? La jeune fille qui se battait contre eux, c'est une des leurs. Elle se rebelle contre eux. C'est la première depuis nous, qui quitte les rangs des Envahisseurs. Nous devons lui venir en aide.

**Carlisle :** Et elle a l'air d'avoir un grand pouvoir si tu dis qu'elle les a presque tous tué toute seule, donc se serait une grande force pour nous, ce n'est pas négligable.

**Démétri :** Je suis d'accord, nous devons aller la sauver, pour qu'elle se joigne à nous.

**Esmée :** Où se situait le conflit ?

**Alice :** Dans la forêt, pas loin de l'ancien territoire Quilleute, sur le bord de la falaise.

**Esmée :** Très bien. Rosalie prépares les voitures, prends les 4X4. Alice installes les micros et le reste sur Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Démétri. Carlisle prépares ta trousse de secours, tu les accompagnes puisqu'Alice à dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir, tu vas lui venir en aide. Moi je vais préparer une cabine de chambre pour elle et informer les autres militaires et civiles de l'histoire.

**Jacob :** Alors, c'est parti.

Nous nous levions tous et accompagnions Alice dans la salle d'équipements. Elle nous installa des gillets de protection et des micros pour que nous puissions faire relier les informations. Après ça, nous descendîmes au sous-sol où Rosalie avait préparé deux 4X4 pour l'expédition. Je pris le volant du premier et Jasper et Démétri montèrent avec moi, tandis que Jacob prenait le volant du deuxième et qu'Emmett et Carlisle prennaient place avec lui.

Rosalie nous ouvrit la porte du garage qui menait devant le portail située en face de la base grâce à un bippeur magnétique. Je suivis la voiture de Jacob et nous roulâmes a travers le tunnel jusqu'au portail qu'Alice avait ouvert auparavant. Nous commencions à accélèrer une fois sortis de la base et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt, sur l'ancien territoire Quilleute.

Arrivés près des falaises, nous vîmes de la fumée sortir entre les arbres et plus d'une dizaines de personnes en train de se battre. Parmis eu, je pûs reconnaître James Burton et Félix Volturi. James fait parti de la garde rapprochée des Envahisseurs, il peut créer des boules d'eau et Félix est le fils de Marcus Volturi et il peut créer des boules de feu. Nous arrètâmes les voitures avant qu'ils aient pû nous repérer et essayions d'en descendre sans faire de bruits. Nous nous mîmes ensuite à courir silencieusement pour rejoindre le lieu du combat. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à attaquer, les Envahisseurs se retournèrent d'un bloc et se mirent en demi cercle autour de la jeune fille. Nous ne comprenions pas trop pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça. Nous étions supposés l'aider et se sont eux qui la défende !

**Jasper :** C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**Jacob :** J'en sais rien, mais ils ont pas l'air commode !

Alice nous parla alors dans nos micros, pour que nous puissions tous entendre, puisqu'elle était restée à la base.

**Alice :** La jeune fille. Ils la protègent parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on l'emmène avec nous. Nous devons la récupérer. Sans elle nous ne gagnerons jamais cette guerre.

Une vision. Alice devait avoir eu une autre vision pour affirmer une telle chose.

**Emmett :** T'éxagères pas un peu là quand même ?!

**Alice :** Non. Et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

C'est à ce moment là que l'un des Envahisseurs prit feu, alors que personne n'avait bougé ! Ils se retournèrent tous vers la jeune fille au bord de la falaise et c'est là que nous comprenions tous ce qu'Alice avait voulu dire.

**Emmett :** Nom de Dieu !

**Jacob :** J'y crois pas...

**Jasper :** Comment... ?

Mais avant que nous aillions pû dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Félix prit la parole.

**Félix :** Bella, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction !!!

Alors verdict ????

Pour mes deux autres fictions, la suite arrivera cette semaine XD

J'étais un peu débordée par les cours et ma nouvelle fiction donc j'ai un peu négligé les autres :'(

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reprend tout en mains cette semaine !!!

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bella

**CHAPITRE 2 : BELLA**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

**Félix :** Bella, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite !

Et pour répondre à sa question, elle relança une autre boule de feu sur un autre Envahisseurs. Bella Volturi. Fille de Aro Volturi, le chef des Envahisseurs. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a 7 ans, avant que l'on quitte les rangs d'Aro et elle avait à peine 10 ans. Elle a bien changé depuis. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un don puisque nos pouvoirs ne commencent à apparaître qu'à l'âge de 12 ans. Je la regardais attentivement et j'aurais pû reconnaître ses jolis yeux verts emeraude n'importe où, ainsi que ses somptueux cheveux châtains aux reflets caramels qui lui arrivaient maintenant dans le milieu du dos. Sa taille était toute menue et son corps magnifique, avec des formes là où il faut. C'était devenue une jeune femme vraiment sublime.

**Emmett :** J'en reviens pas !

**Jasper :** Je n'arrive pas à ressentir ses émotions !

Rosalie nous parla alors, à son tour, dans le micro.

**Rosalie :** Alice vient d'avoir une nouvelle vision, il faut que vous vous écartiez du champ de bataille car ça va bientôt éclater.

**Edward :** Mais, on est là pour la protéger, on ne peut pas s'écarter.

**Rosalie :** Si, car c'est elle qui va attaquer, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour elle d'après Alice.

**Démétri :** OK, on s'écarte.

Nous reculâmes alors de quelques mètres, faisant en sorte de toujours avoir le champ de bataille en vue. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que Bella pleurait.

**Félix :** Bella, arrêtes ! Tu vas tous les tuer !

**Bella :** Alors partez !

**James :** Tu sais bien qu'on ne peux pas.

**Bella :** Si vous ne partez pas, je vais tous vous tuez, et vous le savez, alors partez tant qu'il en est encore temps !

**Félix :** Bella, tu vas te calmer, et on va te ramener tranquillement à la maison.

**Bella :** CE N'EST PAS MA MAISON !

Et là, elle créa encore une boule de feu et tua un autre Envahisseur.

**James :** Désolé Bella, mais on va devoir utiliser la manière forte !

**Félix :** Messieurs préparez-vous.

**Bella :** Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Nous nous regardâmes tous. Nous devrions peut-être faire quelque chose.

**Edward :** On devrait peut-être attaquer là !

**Démétri :** Alice a dit que tout se passerait bien, alors attendons en silence.

Bella pleurait toujours, mais ses joues étaient rougies par la colère. Elle leur lançait des regards noirs. Tout les Envahisseurs s'étaient écartés pour former un demi cercle sans fissures autour d'elle, mais nous pouvions tout de même la voir facilement d'où nous étions.

**James :** ATTAQUEZ !

Tout se passa très vite. Bella ferma les yeux et une sorte de bulle protectrice se forma autour d'elle. Toutes les attaques étaient reduites à néant grâce à ce bouclier. Bella ouvrit les yeux et une boule de feu apparut dans chacune de ses mains. Elle les lança sur ses attaquants et les tua un par un. Ceux qui avaient réussi à les esquiver continuèrent de l'attaquer. James et Félix lui lancèrent chacuns des boules d'eau et de feu.

Le bouclier de Bella commençait à faiblir et je voyais Félix sourire. Il devait connaître son point faible. Bella arrèta de lancer du feu et leva les yeux au ciel en levant les bras. Le ciel s'est alors noirci et des éclairs commencèrent à apparaître. La pluie ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et nous nous retrouvions tous trempés. Le tonnerre grondait et faisait trembler la terre. Bella baissa alors les yeux sur ses attaquants et trois furent touchés par la foudre qui venait de s'abattre sur eux. Il ne restait plus que deux Envahisseurs, ainsi que Félix et James.

**James :** Arrêtes Bella, tu vas tous nous tuer !

**Bella :** Alors partez. Je ne retrounerai pas avec vous, et si pour ça je dois vous tuez, je le ferai.

**Félix :** Mais Bella, je fais parti de ta famille !

**Bella :** Ma famille ? MA FAMILLE ? VOUS AVEZ TUE MA MERE ! C'EST CA QUE TU APPELLES UNE FAMILLE TOI ?!

**Félix :** Ma mère aussi a été tué Bella, et ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis parti !

**Bella :** Peut-être parce que tu étais d'accord pour son meurtre, puisqu'elle était juste une humaine banale à tes yeux et qu'elle n'avait pas de don ! Mais moi, j'aimais ma mère. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de la tuer. Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé parce que vous saviez que si je m'y opposais, vous ne pourriez rien y faire avec mon don ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Je ne rejoindrais jamais vos rangs !

**James :** Tu n'as pas le choix Bella !

**Bella :** Si j'ai le choix. Je préfère encore mourir que de vous suivre. Jamais je ne tuerai des humains pour leurs faiblesses. Si j'avais été informé de ce que vous faisiez plus tôt, vous pouvez être sûre que je serais partie il y a déjà bien longtemps !

**Félix :** Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix alors.

La pluie qui ne s'était pas calmée, rédoubla d'intensité, si bien que c'était difficile de voir à plus de 10 mètres devant nous. D'où nous étions nous pouvions voir des boules de feu qui continuaient à être lancées. La foudre n'arrêtait pas de tomber autour de nous, détruisant tout sur son passage. Le bouclier de Bella diminuait à vue d'oeil, si bien qu'il finit par disparaître et, à ce moment là, James sauta sur Bella pour la frapper. Elle tomba à terre, suite à son coup de poing, mais se releva bien vite et lui lança un crochet du droit. Elle fixa Félix pendant 2 secondes et celui-ci tomba à genoux en criant de douleur et en se tenant la tête.

Ne prêtant pas attention à James, il en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux et James la porta sur son épaule. Elle essayait de se dégager, mais il la tenait fortement. Félix se relèva et aida James à tenir Bella. Malgrè le fait qu'elle avait l'air épuisé, elle trouva encore la force de se battre et réactiva son bouclier. James et Félix furent alors projetés à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

Bella tomba au sol, mais ne se releva pas. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, sur le sol rocheux et trempé de la falaise. La pluie tombait toujours mais diminuait lentement, tout comme le bouclier de Bella. Elle perdait ses forces. Elle se retourna alors sur le dos et, d'où nous étions, nous pouvions voir du sang couler sur le côté droit de son visage.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais rapproché du lieu de combat et je me trouvais à présent près de Félix et James qui étaient en train de se relever. Voulant protéger Bella, je me servais de mon don pour attaquer les deux Envahisseurs encore vivants. Je commençais à geler Félix puisqu'il était le plus fort des deux, pendant ce temps là, le reste des Warriors étaient venus m'aider et Emmett était en train de faire trembler la terre pour les destabiliser.

Ce que nous avions oublié, c'était que nous étions en haut d'une falaise, et donc quand Emmett a commencé à se servir de son don, la falaise s'est fissurée, créant des trous un peu partout autour de nous. La chance devait être de notre côté puisque le bout de la falaise où James et Félix se tenaient finit par tomber dans la mer, suite au tremblement, entraînant les deux hommes avec lui.

**Jacob :** C'était bien joué ça !

**Emmett :** J'ai même pas fait exprès en plus.

**Carlisle :** Allons nous occuper de Bella, elle n'a pas l'air en bon état.

Nous nous retournâmes pour regarder Bella. Elle était toujours allongée sur le dos, son bouclier était toujours présent, tout comme l'orage, mais il diminuait sensiblement. Carlisle s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Arrivé à l'extrémitée de son bouclier, il essaya de lui parler pour pouvoir entrer dans son champ de force. Nous nous étions tous rapprochés pour la voir de plus près.

**Carlisle :** Bella ? Est-ce-que tu m'entends ? C'est Carlisle. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je vivais parmis les tiens quand tu étais petite.

Bella ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna la tête vers nous. Quand elle croisa le regard de Carlisle elle fronça les sourcils.

**Edward :** Je crois qu'elle ne se souvient pas de toi !

**Carlisle :** Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'elle me laisse entrer dans son bouclier, Edward !

**Bella :** Edw... Edward ?

Je la regardais. Elle me fixait et une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Elle semblait heureuse. M'avait-elle reconnu ?

**Edward :** Bella ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et me fit un petit sourire adorable. Elle semblait vraiment faible. L'orage n'éxistait presque plus, mais son bouclier n'avait pas diminué depuis que nous étions près d'elle, comme si elle concentrait le reste de son énergie pour le maintenir en place et se protéger. Sans prévenir, elle me tendit la main, utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait.

**Carlisle :** Vas-y Edward. Tu dois l'aider.

J'acquiessais et me dirigeais vers Bella. Son bouclier était toujours en place alors je m'arrêtais juste devant, mais elle me fit un petit sourire, comme pour me dire que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Je pris une grande inspiration et traversais la bulle d'énergie, m'attendant à me faire projeter au loin à tout moment, mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais à l'interieur du champ de protection. Carlisle essaya à son tour de me suivre mais, dès que sa main se posa sur les parroies du champ de force, il se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin.

Reportant mon attention sur Bella, je m'avançais vers elle, me mis à genoux à ses côtés et pris sa main, qu'elle me tendait toujours, dans les miennes, me rapprochant d'elle au maximum. Elle me souriait toujours, mais je voyais que sa blessure à la tête saignait toujours. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

**Edward :** Bella, il faut que tu laisses Carlisle passer ton champ de force. Il va te soigner. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

**Bella :** Je... Non... C'est toi... Juste toi... Comme avant.

Elle avait du mal à parler. Elle était faible et ses forces diminuaient considérablement puisqu'elle continuait de maintenir son bouclier en place.

**Edward :** Bella, il faut que tu enlèves ton bouclier, tu es en train de t'épuiser, tu vas finir par mourir si on ne te soigne pas vite.

**Bella :** Ce n'est pas... Grâve. Mon dernier... Souhait... Vient d'être... Exocé. Je peux partir... En paix.

**Edward :** Quel souhait ? Tu ne peux pas mourir Bella, je te l'interdis !

**Bella :** Toi... C'était toi mon souhait. Je ne peux pas... Vivre dans un monde... Comme celui-là. C'est trop dur.

Démétri et Jacob se rapprochèrent au maximum du champ de force, sans le toucher, pour pouvoir parler à Bella.

**Démétri :** Bella, tu te souviens de moi ? C'est Démétri. On jouait tout le temps ensemble, quand on était petit, avec Edward et Jacob.

**Bella :** Démétri ? Jacob ?

**Jacob :** Je suis là Bella. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça. Laisses-nous venir à côté de toi.

Elle me regarda et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je pressais un peu plus fort sa main pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

**Bella :** Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas... Assez forte... Pour vivre dans ce monde.

**Démétri :** Si Bella, tu es bien plus forte que nous tous réunis. Tu as vu ce que tu viens de faire à toi toute seule ?

**Bella :** Mais je ne voulais pas... Les tuer. Ils m'ont... Forcé !

**Carlisle :** On le sait ça Bella. Mais il faut que tu me laisses venir près de toi pour que je puisses te soigner. Tu as encore plein de choses à vivre. Tu es encore toute jeune, tu n'as même pas 18 ans. Tu ne connais pas grand chose encore. La vie peut être belle, si on cherche un peu.

**Bella :** Mais j'ai... Tout perdu. Maman est morte. Ils l'ont... Tué ! Et je suis... Toute seule.

**Edward :** Tu n'es pas toute seule Bella. Je suis là, avec toi. Nous sommes tous là. Et tu vas venir vivre avec nous maintenant. On ne va plus te laisser. Tu as ma parole. Je prendrais soin de toin Bella. Laisses-nous nous occuper de toi.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours. L'orage s'était arrêté. Et alors que je perdais tout espoir, elle enleva son bouclier dans sa totalité. Carlisle s'approcha de Bella, tout comme Démétri, Jacob, Emmett et Jasper. Il utilisa son don pour soigner sa blessure à la tête, mais elle semblait toujours aussi faible.

**Jacob :** Tu ne peux pas la soigner ?

**Carlisle :** J'ai soigné ses blessures, mais c'est de repos dont elle a besoin. Elle doit récupérer des forces.

Alors que sa phrase venait de se finir, Bella ferma la yeux, et la pression que sa main exerçait sur la mienne pris fin. Elle venait de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ???

Merci à tous pour votre soutien !!!

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs d'enfance

**CHAPITRE 3 : SOUVENIRS D'ENFANCE**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Bella était toujours étendue par terre, inconsciente, pleine de sang malgrè que ses blessures soient guérries. Je me relevais, prenant bien soin de prendre Bella dans mes bras, la tenant fermement contre moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les voitures, reprenant la même disposition qu'à l'allée. Jacob pris le volant de l'un des 4X4, Carlisle monta du côté passager, tandis qu'Emmett s'installait à l'arrière. Jasper pris le volant de l'autre 4X4, Démétri monta à ses côtés et moi je prenait place à l'arrière du véhicule, tenant toujours Bella dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher par peur de la perdre encore une fois.

**Démétri :** Comment va-t-elle ?

**Edward :** Elle est toujours inconsciente. Pas de changement. Mais elle respire, donc c'est suffisant pour le moment.

**Jasper :** Il nous faut nous dépêcher quand même, elle a besoin d'être au calme et de se reposer tranquillement. Il faut qu'elle récupère ses forces au plus vite. Je doute que les Envahisseurs nous la laisse sans essayer de nous la reprendre. Elle est importante pour eux. Tout comme elle est importante pour nous.

Jasper a raison, nous devons nous hâter de la ramener au calme. Jasper roulait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans perdre de vue la voiture de Jacob qui nous suivait de près. Dès que nous fûmes près de la base, le portail électrique s'ouvrit devant nous. Alice devait avoir vu notre arrivée. Il se referma ensuite derrière le 4X4 de Jacob. Nous nous dirigeâmes directement dans le premier tunnel souterrain pour rejoindre le sous-sol. La porte du garage était déjà ouverte. Une fois les deux voitures à l'interieur, Rosalie, qui nous attendait à l'interieur, referma la porte derrière nous grâce à son bippeur magnétique.

Nous descendîmes tous en même temps des voitures, moi tenant toujours Bella dans mes bras. Pendant qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers Rosalie et que Jasper allait retrouver Alice, qui était venue nous accueillir, Carlisle me suivait pour amener Bella dans sa cabine, de même que Jacob et Démétri. Une fois au deuxième étage, nous retrouvions Esmée qui marchait vers nous avec une couverture sur les bras.

**Esmée :** Comment va-t-elle ? Alice nous a tout raconté. La pauvre petite !

**Carlisle :** Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle a juste besoin de beaucoup de repos.

**Esmée :** Suivez-moi, je lui ai préparé une cabine de chambre, j'allais justement y deposer sa couverture. Je lui ai donné celle qui est à côté de la tienne Edward. Cela ne te derange pas ?

**Edward :** Non, c'est bon. Je vais pouvoir mieux la surveiller comme ça.

Nous suivîmes Esmée vers ce qui deviendra la nouvelle chambre de Bella. Elle se situait à droite de la mienne. Nous rentrâmes à l'interieur et je la déposais doucement sur son lit, tandis qu'Esmée lui retirait ses vêtements mouillés, la laissant en sous-vêtements, et lui mis une couverture sur elle pour réchauffer son corps. Je pris la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau et l'approchais du lit pour pouvoir me poser à ses côtés.

**Carlisle :** C'est une bonne initiative de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle reprend des forces au cas où il y aurait des complications, mais je suis confiant sur son bon rétablissement. Il faudrait tourner pour la surveiller et pour tout lui expliquer quand elle se réveillera car elle risque de paniquer et je préfererai éviter qu'elle active son bouclier ici.

**Edward :** Je commence à la surveiller et quand je voudrais aller me reposer j'appelerai l'un d'entre vous pour prendre ma place.

**Démétri :** Je prendrais ta place.

**Jacob :** Et je viendrais la surveiller quand Démétri sera fatigué.

**Carlisle :** Je vais aller faire un rapport de notre sortie aux autres soldats, pendant ce temps il faudrait que tu préviennes les civiles de l'arrivée de Bella, Esmée.

**Esmée :** J'ai déjà prevenu tout le monde de votre mission et de la possibilité que nous aillions une nouvelle Warriors avec nous. Mais je vais aller leur dire qu'elle est bel et bien là.

**Carlisle :** Ok. Les garçons, allez vous reposer et reprendre des forces pendant qu'Edward surveille Bella.

**Jacob :** Bien.

**Démétri :** N'oublie pas de me prévenir quand je te remplace.

**Edward :** Ouais.

**Esmée :** Je vais demander à Alice de venir t'apporter à manger Edward, et aussi pour Bella, au cas où elle se réveillerait vite.

J'acquiessais et ils sortirent tous de la cabine pour me laisser enfin seul avec Bella. Elle avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'elle dormait. Loin de tout les malheurs et de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vu ou subi à cause de son père.

Lorsque nous étions petits, je me souviens que nous formions un groupe très uni avec Jacob, Bella, Démétri et moi. Nous étions toujours tout les quatres ensemble et nous nous battions souvent avec Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie, qui eux restaient toujours ensemble aussi. Nous formions deux groupes bien distinct mais sans pour autant nous détester. C'était juste pour nous amuser. Nous n'étions que des enfants.

Bella était la plus jeune de tout les enfants qui vivaient avec nous, et il n'y a d'ailleurs plus eu de naissance après la sienne. Aro, voulant tout contrôler, avait décrété que sa fille devait être la dernière et que les prochains enfants qui rejoindraient ses rangs devront être créé par deux personnes possédant des dons. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait toujours pas autorisé cette action.

C'est pourquoi, étant petits, nous avions décidé, Démétri, Jacob et moi, de faire en sorte que rien n'arrive jamais à Bella. Nous nous étions fait la promesse de toujours la protéger et de ne jamais la faire souffrir. Elle était notre rayon de soleil. Souriant tout le temps, faisant pas mal de blagues, mais elle savait aussi être douce et attentionnée avec nous quand nous en avions besoin, malgrè son jeune âge.

Mais nous avons tous failli à notre mission puisque nous sommes partis avec Carlisle et Esmée, abandonnant de ce fait notre Bella. La laissant entre les mains de personnes cruelles et dépourvues d'humanité tant leurs crimes sont atroces. Mais nous ne pouvions l'emmener avec nous, malgrè nos supplications auprès de nos deux mentors. Elle était la fille du chef. Il nous était donc impossible de la prendre avec nous.

Notre fuite n'a pas été apprécié, mais il n'y a eu aucune répercutions, du moins pas à notre connaissance. Mais si nous avions emmené Bella avec nous, ils nous auraient traqué et tué pour avoir osé faire une telle chose, et je refusais catégoriquement de mettre fin à la vie de mon petit ange de cette manière. Elle est bien trop précieuse pour connaître un tel sort.

Mais quand je la regarde aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurai peut-être dû essayer quand même. Elle avait l'air si triste et si désespérée, au bord de cette falaise, que ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait perdu cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, qu'elle était résignée à un sort funeste et qu'elle l'acceptait les bras ouverts, comme si c'était toujours mieux que de continuer à vivre sur cette terre. Elle dégageait une telle puissance que s'en était térrifiant. Elle avait l'air prête à tout pour échapper à James et Félix, mais n'arrivait pas à se résigner à les tuer et essayait de les épargner au maximum, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Absorbé dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas prété attention à Alice qui était rentrée dans la chambre et qui avait déposé un plateau de nourriture rempli, pour deux personnes.

**Alice :** Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

**Edward :** Bête. Sans coeur. Indigne.

**Alice :** Edward, tu ne pouvais rien pour elle quand nous sommes partis. On sait tous que tu t'en ai toujours voulu de l'avoir laissé là-bas, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Démétri et Jacob aussi on été très affecté par le fait de la laisser sur place, mais ils savaient que nous ne pouvions pas la prendre avec nous. Tu dois te pardonner. Et tu dois la protéger maintenant. Elle est là. Elle ne partira pas. Fais-lui confiance. Tu es sûrement la meilleure chose qui lui arrive depuis longtemps.

**Edward :** Je lui fais confiance, Alice. Je n'ai jamais cessé de lui faire confiance car elle ne m'a jamais abandonné et n'a jamais failli aux promesses qu'elle m'avait faîtes. Mais elle, elle n'aura certainement plus confiance en moi. J'ai dû tellement la décevoir et la faire souffrir quand elle s'est rendue compte que j'étais parti. Que nous étions partis.

**Alice :** Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Rien de plus.

**Edward :** Mais je lui avais promis, Alice. C'était encore une enfant, mais je lui ai quand même fait la promesse, et je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié. Je n'ai pas tenu mes engagements. Je lui avais promis de toujours être là pour elle et de toujours la protéger. Elle était comme ma petite soeur. Je l'aimais tellement. Et maintenant...

**Alice :** Et maintenant, tu vas tenir les promesse que tu lui avais faîtes. Tu vas t'occuper d'elle et la remettre en confiance. Tu vas la protéger et l'aimer comme tu l'as toujours fait.

**Edward :** Et si elle ne veut pas ? Et si elle ne veut plus me voir ou me parler ?

**Alice :** Alors, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perdra.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle sortit de la cabine, me laissant une fois de plus seul avec moi-même et Bella. Je pris le plateau repas qu'Alice avait déposé sur le bureau et commençais à manger, laissant de la nourriture à mon ange qui dormait toujours profondement. Une fois terminé, je remettais le plateau sur le bureau et continuais de surveiller Bella.

Après un certain temps, je me levais de ma chaise et m'installais à ses côtés sur le lit, voulant remonter dans le temps et dormir avec elle, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions enfants. J'enlevais mes chaussures ainsi que mes vêtements encore un peu mouillés, à cause de l'orage que Bella avait créé, et me glissais sous la couverture en boxer. Elle avait le corps chaud comparé à ma chaleure corporelle légèrement froide à cause de mon don. Je la déplaçais doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller ou lui faire peur, et passais un bras sous ses épaules, déposant sa tête sur mon torse avant de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit et de passer mon autre bras autour de sa taille, la serrant fortement contre moi.

Je ne voulais plus la quitter, plus jamais. Elle était ma seule famille, et ce depuis que je la connaissais. Même si Jacob et Démétri étaient comme des frères pour moi depuis que nous étions enfants, j'étais encore plus proche de Bella que je ne l'étais d'eux, et ce depuis toujours. Je voulais la garder avec moi et ne jamais la relâcher.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je finis par m'endormir, bercé par les douces respirations de l'enfant que j'ai connu et qui est maintenant devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

* * *

Et voici le troisième chapitre !!! Verdict ???

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un réveil inattendu

**CHAPITRE 4 : UN REVEIL INATTENDU**

**PDV D'EDWARD**

Quand je finis par sortir de mon sommeil, je sentis une sensation de chaleur sur mon visage. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que les rayons du soleil éclairaient la petite chambre et se frayaient un chemin entre les rideaux pour venir se poser sur moi. C'était une douce chaleur comme on en ressent pas beaucoup, ici, à Forks, même au levé du soleil, comme aujourd'hui. A l'habitude, il y avait toujours des nuages pour gâcher ce moment, mais aujourd'hui, le ciel était dégagé et le beau temps règnait.

Etait-ce un signe ? Une façon de nous faire comprendre qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui les choses s'arrangeraient ? Que peut-être, grâce à l'aide de Bella, nous pourrions gagner cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je l'espère !

Me détournant de la fenêtre, mon regard tomba sur une merveilleuse jeune femme endormie dans mes bras. Elle avait sa tête sur mon torse, un bras autour de mon ventre et une jambe qui reposait sur les miennes, tandis que moi j'avais un bras derrière sa tête et un autour de sa taille. A nous voir, nous formions un magnifique petit couple d'adolescents. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je le savais. Nous n'étions plus des adolescent depuis longtemps. Même Bella, qui n'avait que 17 ans, n'était plus une adolescente, du moins dans sa tête et dans son comportement. Elle avait vécu trop d'émotions et vu trop de choses horribles pour garder cette innocence que les jeunes ont. Elle avait grandit trop vite et avait dû se débrouiller seule trop tôt. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Personne ne l'était. Mais elle encore moins.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais aujourd'hui, en la voyant là, dans mes bras, le visage serein, bien que marqué par la fatigue, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter de l'avoir abandonner en partant avec les autres. Je l'ai toujours regretté. Mais ma culpabilité est à son maximum quand je la vois maintenant. Quand je me rappel de son regard avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Quand je me rappel du bonheur que j'ai lu sur ses traits quand elle m'a reconnu. Quand je me souviens de ses paroles désespérées. Je ne peux que m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider à surmonter toutes les épreuves qu'elles a dû traverser toutes seules ces dernières années. De ne pas avoir été là pour l'épauler. Pour la soulager. Pour la soutenir. Pour l'aimer comme elle avait besoin de l'être. Pour faire en sorte qu'elle garde son âme d'enfant et son innoncence.

Mais j'ai échoué. Et maintenant, elle est là, plus fragile que jamais, malgré sa force. Plus perdue que jamais, malgré sa détermination. Plus mature que jamais, malgré son jeune âge. Elle a su se débrouiller toute seule. Elle a su se relever. Elle a su se battre et s'opposer aux autres. Mais à quel prix ? Au prix de sa jeunesse et de son inscouciance ? Au prix de ses rêves et de ses espoirs ? Qu'a-t-elle dû faire pour pouvoir en arriver là ? Et quelles en seront les conséquences ? Car toute personne censée sait que rien n'est sans conséquences et que tout se paye un jour ou l'autre.

Mais elle a su survivre malgré tout et maintenant elle est avec nous. Avec moi. Et je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher cette fois. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, peut importe ce qu'il faudra faire, je la protègerais et je prendrais soin d'elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie. Je m'en fait le serment.

Un mouvement me sort de mes pensées. Bella bouge legèrement et cale son visage plus profondement dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et j'en ai la chair de poule. Son bras posé en travers de mon ventre se déplace et sa main vient prendre place à l'emplacement de mon coeur. Elle se met à caresser ma peau tout doucement, du bout des doigts, mais garde les yeux fermés, bien que je sais qu'elle est en train de se réveiller. Elle veut profiter de cette plenitude, et moi aussi. Je ressers ma prise sur sa taille et grâce à mon bras qui est derrière sa tête et qui entoure ses épaules je peux caresser, moi aussi, sa peau nue du bout des doigts. N'étant qu'en boxer et Bella en sous-vêtements, je ressens parfaitement la chaleur que son corps dégage.

Je suis bien. Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, cette sensation d'être paisible et à ma place ne m'avait pas atteind depuis que j'étais enfant, quand j'étais avec Bella, avec ma famille. Car c'est ce qu'elle est. Bien que j'ai un bon entourage avec les Warriors et tout les autres, la seule personne qui restera à jamais dans mon coeur, c'est elle. C'est ma Bella. Avant, je la considérais comme ma petite soeur, en quelque sorte, parce qu'elle était si fragile, malgré son sale caractère. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle était bien plus que ça. Elle est une partie de moi. L'autre partie de moi. Ma moitié. Peut importe où elle est et avec qui elle est, elle le restera toujours.

Je me souviens que quand nous étions petits, nous nous étions promis de toujours être là pour l'autre. De toujours se protéger mutuellement. De toujours s'aimer. Car bien que nous nous aimions d'un amour enfantin, cela restait quand même de l'amour. Nous nous allongions souvent dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel et imagniner notre futur et de quoi serait fait notre avenir. Nous nous complaisions bien trop souvent à nous imaginer mariés et avec des enfants, car pour nous, il était inconcevable que nous vivions l'un sans l'autre. Mais à partir du jour où je l'ai abandonné, tout ces rêves sont partis en fumée. Notre amour est devenu impossible. Tout comme notre avenir commun. Mais, malgré les années et les épreuves de la vie, mon amour pour elle n'a pas disparu, il s'est juste enfoui au plus profond de moi pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Comme une sorte d'auto-protection. Un moyen de garder mes sentiments pour moi, sans pour autant les oublier.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas remarqué que Bella continuait de bouger. C'est alors que je sentis des lèvres se presser sur ma peau. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Les siennes. Elle déposa une mirade de tendres baisers sur ma clavicule, derrière mon oreille, sur mon cou. Elle remontait petit-à-petit sur ma mâchoire, ma joue, mon menton, le coin de mes lèvres et alors que je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses magnifique yeux verts emeraude sont alors apparut et tout autour de nous semblait disparaître tant j'étais hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il n'y avait plus que nous. L'intensité de son regard me désarçonnait. Il était si profond et si expressif en cet instant. Elle paraissait heureuse et émerveillée et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Mon ange.

**Edward** : Bella ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend de te revoir !

Ses yeux se remplirent alors de larmes et quelques unes réussirent à s'échapper et roulèrent sur ses joues. Je les enlevais une par une avec mon pouce tout en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

**Edward** : Ne pleures pas ma Bella. Tu es avec moi maintenant et je prendrais soin de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus.

**Bella** : Tu me le promets ?

**Edward** : Je te le promet.

**Bella** : J'étais tellement triste quand tu es parti. J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, ou que tu m'en voulais.

**Edward** : Non Bella ! C'est juste qu'on ne pouvait pas te prendre avec nous. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je voulais que tu viennes. Je te jure que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que les autres acceptent que l'on t'emmène, mais c'était trop risqué avec ton père...

**Bella** : Il n'est pas mon père. Je ne veux plus jamais que quelqu'un lui donne ce titre devant moi. Il est juste mon géniteur. Un père ça s'occupe de ses enfants. Lui ne l'a jamais fait. Il n'a fait que me faire du mal toutes ces années.

**Edward** : Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ? Dis-le moi !

**Bella** : Il m'a forcé à m'entraîner tout les jours pour faire progresser mon pouvoir. Il m'a obligé à me battre avec tout le monde pour me perfectionner. Il disait que c'était pour mon bien. Que toi et les autres étiez partis parce que j'étais encore trop faible et que pour que tu reviennes je devais devenir la meilleure. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis devenue la meilleure. Mais tu n'es pas revenu. Jamais. Mais avant que je comprenne que j'avais été manipulé, ils avaient tué maman.

**Edward** : Je peux t'assurer que tout ce qu'il t'a dit sur nous est faux. Nous sommes partis pour aider les innocents et pour essayer d'avoir une vie meilleure ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi Bella. Nous t'aimons tous et personne ne voulait te laisser mais il le fallait. Tu avais au moins ta mère avec toi, qui, elle, te protégeais contre tout. Qui a bien pu s'en prendre à elle ?

**Bella** : Eux. Aro et ses marionnettes. Il a tué maman parce que mon apprentissage était fini. Il disait que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle à mes côtés car comme elle ne possédait pas de don, elle ne pouvait pas m'être utile. Il ma demandé de m'éloigner d'elle, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Et un matin, en me levant, elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherché partout. Et quand j'ai enfin fini par la retrouver, elle était dans la forêt. Elle était étendue par terre avec des bleus partout. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ils l'avaient tué. Ils avaient tué ma mère en la frappant à mort.

Elle éclata en sanglots tout en enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait aussi fort que je le pouvais. Son père, Aro, avait fait tué sa mère et elle l'avait retrouvé morte en pleine forêt. Cet homme était vraiment une ordure. Ce n'était même pas un homme, c'était un monstre. Je lui caressais le dos tendrement pour qu'elle se calme, tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisant.

**Edward** : Tout va bien aller maintenant. Tu n'es plus toute seule. On ne te laissera pas. Je ne te laisserais pas.

Elle releva son magnifique visage baigné de larmes face au mien et sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elle m'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis le baiser est devenu de plus en plus passionné, et j'y répondais en m'accrochant à elle, comme si ma vie en dépendait. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions, sans pour autant nous lâcher. Elle posa son front contre le mien tout en fermant les yeux et en soupirant de bien-être.

**Bella** : Je suis si bien avec toi.

**Edward** : Moi aussi.

**Bella** : La mort est si douce. Je ne la pensais pas aussi belle. Et surtout, je ne pensais pas t'y retrouver. Mais nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Edward** : Que racontes-tu ?! La mort ne nous a pas encore attraper ma Bella. Et j'en suis heureux.

**Bella** : Biensûr que si. J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Et tu es enfin là. Je ne peux qu'être au paradis pour vivre pareil bonheur.

**Edward** : Tu n'es pas au paradis ma princesse. Tu es bel et bien vivante. Et tu es à Forks. Dans notre base militaire. Dans mes bras. Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Elle réouvrit ses yeux et des plits se formèrent sur son front quand elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se dégagea de mes bras et s'assit sur le lit sans me lâcher du regard.

**Bella** : Tu ne peux pas être réel. C'est impossible.

Elle avait murmurer ces paroles, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Ainsi donc, depuis qu'elle était réveiller, elle croyait rêver, elle croyait être au paradis, elle croyait être morte. Je m'assis également sur le lit pour être à sa hauteur.

**Edward** : Je suis bien réel Bella. Et tu es bien là. Avec moi.

**Bella** : Non je... Non !

**Edward** : Tu n'es pas morte Bella !

**Bella** : Je dois être en train de rêver dans ce cas là !

**Edward** : Tu ne rêves pas non plus.

**Bella** : Mais... Tu es là ! Comme dans mon rêve. Tout est comme dans mon rêve. Je me réveille et tu es là, près de moi. On parle de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es parti, tu me rassures et tu me dis que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais et on s'embrasse. C'est toujours comme ça. Mon rêve est toujours comme ça.

**Edward** : Mais cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est la vrai vie Bella !

**Bella** : Mais...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Démétri. Son regard s'illumina quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, tandis que Bella ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

**Bella** : Ce n'est définitivement pas un rêve !

* * *

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !!!

Vous en pensez quoi ???

REVIEWS PLEASE XD

A la semaine prochaine...


	5. Précisions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je tenais à vous envoyer ce message car beaucoup d'entre vous pense que j'ai arrêté ma fiction, mais **_ce n'est pas le cas_** !

Je suis à la Fac et donc j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes révisions et mes examens ces derniers temps...

Mais heureusement, **_je suis maintenant en vacances_** puisque j'ai terminé :)

C'est pourquoi je voulais vous prévenir que **_le suite devrait être publiée au plus tard la semaine prochaine_** !

Voili, voilou :D

Sur ce, bonne fin de journée et à **_très bientôt_**...


End file.
